Remembering The Past
by Spring Witch
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are in ninth grade and Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol have come back to Tomoeda. one problem though: they don't remember a thing. Kero says it's a spell that only Sakura can break. can she do it before this new enemy casts the spell on her t
1. Forgotten

This is my second Card Captor Sakura fic, but I took the other one off because it did really badly. I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Card Captor Sakura. And the songs belong to...well I'm not really sure who they belong to, but they're not mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto jerked herself out from the trance that had taken over her and looked around. She was still sitting in Math class, next to her best friend Tomoyo and in front of that jerk Syaoran Li. Sakura was in the ninth grade at Tomoeda High School. She had been at this school and its Elementary school all her life, and she loved it... for the most part. Li was an asshole, to put it bluntly. The girls literally lined up to date him, all because he was pretty good-looking, and if they couldn't date him, they'd date his cousin Eriol, just to get close to him. Even their cousin Meiling had plenty of boyfriends. The boys flocked towards her, mainly because they wanted to be friends with Syaoran, but most of them thought she was dead sexy. Perverted losers. Personally, Sakura couldn't see anything in any of them. Sure, she thought Syaoran was gorgeous, I mean, who didn't? But to Sakura, there was more than just looks. She didn't want to be loved for her looks alone, and she certainly wasn't going to give her love away because some guy is good- looking. And anyway, she had had more than her fair share of boyfriends, and had decided that no boy was worth it. She didn't have time for a boyfriend, she was going places. But still, it wasn't the same with them anymore...they didn't even remember her...  
  
The bell finally went for the end of class. The kids packed away their books and bolted out the door to recess. The good thing about Mr. Davies was he didn't set homework very often. Tomoyo met her in the corridor. "What did you think of those Pythagoras questions in 6G?" she asked her friend. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. I never got that far. I wasn't paying any attention." She answered. "Yep, that's right. You've got the attention span of a flea don't you Kinomoto!" came a drawling voice behind them. "At least I have an attention span Li!" Sakura snapped back before stalking off. Tomoyo glared at him before hurrying after her friend. "Ohhhhh, touchy, touchy." He taunted before joining his friends, laughing hysterically. "For your information Kinomoto, I passed 6G! So there!" It was immature, he knew, but he liked having the last word. As he walked away with Meiling and Eriol, he tried to push back the constant nagging feeling that he knew Sakura from somewhere. It had bugged him ever since he arrived in Tomoeda, like a memory from a dream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed with a sigh. "Why doesn't he remember Kero?" She asked the yellow stuffed animal beside her, "Why don't any of them remember the Clow Cards?" she asked. Cerberus shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly sure Sakura, but last time I was in contact with Nakuru and Spinel, they said that a kind of spell had been cast over the three. By whom they don't know, but it's not safe for Nakuru to transform anymore and Spinel has to do the stuffed toy act all the time 'cause Eriol doesn't remember either of them. Whoever cast this spell, wants to put you under it too." Sakura gasped. "Apparently, to break it, at least one of them has to fall genuinely in love. For you to keep from falling under the spell, you have to destroy whoever cast it. Unfortunately, that won't break the hold on the other three. I think this is your final test Sakura." Kero said. Sakura pondered this for a moment. Then lay back on her bed. "I'll worry about it when the time comes. I mean, this person's gotta find me first right?" Kero nodded. "True, but remember, expect the unexpected. And one more thing, just because they don't remember the Clow Cards, doesn't mean they've forgotten the magic all together, if you need their help, ask for it, they don't remember you at all, so they won't know about you being a powerful sorceress." He said.  
  
By now Sakura was extremely confused, so she processed this information and let it ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day though, she told Tomoyo what Kero had said. "Wow, it sounds really complicated." She said. "Yet it's so simple at the same time. I mean, why didn't we think of that when they didn't remember us in the first place?" "I don't know Tomoyo-chan." Sakura answered quietly. She wasn't really listening anymore, because the memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have three exchange students starting today." The Sensei had said. "Two are from Hong Kong and one is from England. Their names are Syaoran and Meiling Li, and Eriol Hirragazawa. " Sakura's head came up off the desk with a start. She smiled at Syaoran as he walked past her, expecting the friendly grin that she had received back in fifth grade. He had glared at her. Just as he had when they had first met. Sakura felt her world collapse around her as her thoughts reeled. 'what's happened to you all?" she thought to herself. He had been so friendly before he had left...what had gone wrong? Back in fifth grade, he had told her that he loved her, and she had been so scared then. But after he went home, she had never heard from any of them.  
  
Later, she had tried to talk to them, but they had no idea who she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That had been the beginning of this year. Kero had been delving for information, as had Nakuru and Spinel. They had finally come up with an answer in the last week, which was the one Kero had told Sakura the previous night.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had gone back to their original relationship. Bickering at every chance they had. But inside, Sakura was slowly dying. True, she had decided that men weren't worth the effort, but she had loved this particular guy for so long. And now he was being a jerk again. There was no better word for it.  
  
This is the place in my heart,  
This is the place where I'm falling apart.  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely,  
Instead of just only,  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you.  
  
'Cause you don't see me,  
And you don't need me,  
And you don't love me,  
The way I wish you would, the way I know you could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's back during class and racked his brains, trying to remember where he knew her. Truth was, he strongly disliked the girl, but he couldn't stop the feeling that this hadn't always been the case. He could still remember their first day here. During recess, she had come and tried to them. They had told her to go away, but she asked if we remembered her. We just gave her strange looks and walked away. But ever since then I haven't been able to shake the feeling that we do know her from somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
I could hear them screaming at each other from where I was standing by my locker. I bolted in the direction of the commotion as fast as I could. Sure enough, there they where, Syaoran and Sakura, having an argument in the middle of the corridor outside the music room. I shuddered. I didn't like this particular music room, every Clow Card that had attacked me had attacked me in there. I was part worried they would wake a spirit or something. I had no idea what they were yelling about. Something pointless no doubt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura couldn't even remember what the argument was about by the time she had finished yelling and Tomoyo and Eriol had pulled them away from each other. Actually, come to think of it, Syaoran had crashed into her and she fell hard on her arm. That would explain why it hurt so much. He had just kept walking. Not even an apology. So she yelled. And yelled. And yelled.  
  
"You're such a hypocrite!" she yelled. "Someone does it to you and you beat the shit out of them. You do it to someone and keep walking to whatever girlfriend you have this week." Syaoran turned to his girlfriend and spoke 'lovingly' to her. Then turned back to Sakura and let her have it.  
  
Shapeshifter, guest-lister,  
Big thinker, she'll turn around and disa.  
Gatecrasher, re-hasher,  
If you think that's cool, whatever dude.  
Gatecrasher, re-hasher,  
Big thinker, she'll turn around and trash ya,  
Shapeshifter, guest-lister,  
If you think that's cool,  
Whatever dude.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that you bitch! You should know better!" he thundered. Sakura lurched to her feet, and slapped him hard across the face. Without thinking, he hit her back, knocking her back to the floor. He stared for a minute, then he tried to apologise. "Kinomoto, I'm sorry, I never meant to - " he moved towards her. Sakura moved away from him and ran down the corridor. Syaoran sighed; he had never meant to hurt her. He stared at his hand, and realised it was covered in her blood. He must have given her a nosebleed at the very least. Syaoran, no matter how tough he was, had vowed never to hurt a woman physically. He would never forgive himself for this. Never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in an empty classroom, her wand out. Over the last four years, she had mastered the art of creating new Star Cards. By channelling the powers of the create card, she could make new cards to serve her purpose. Today, she created the Healer Card to mend her broken nose. Tomoyo found her as she returned the staff to its key form. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. " Sakura said grimly. "And I'd rather forget about this whole fiasco." "Yes, but...from the look on his face afterwards, he was devastated that he'd actually hit you." Tomoyo said. "Well, maybe that's some sort of progress the." Sakura said, "I say the sooner we break this spell, the sooner we'll all feel safer."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Oh, and don't tell Kero about this. Knowing him, he'll want Syaoran's head on a platter." The thought of it made the two laugh, despite the feeling of trouble looming ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know, but I'm having trouble keeping up with all my fics. If you read any of them and have ideas, please review.  
  
Genesis 


	2. Kiandra

Thankyou to my two reviewers so far! Sorry I took so long to update but here is chapter two! I'd like to add that the formatting SUCKS!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Tricksters Girl, my best friend. Thanks for giving me the ideas I needed to continue this fic. And to Ying Ying Chu, who finalised my bad guy.

Sakura got home from school that night seemingly none the worse from her run in with Syaoran that afternoon. But something in her eyes told her brother that something was wrong.  
  
"You okay Kaijuu?" Touya asked his little sister gruffly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, everything's fine Onni-chan... and I am _not_ a monster!" she replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Hmmm. I'm not convinced." Touya said, almost to himself. He suddenly whirled around to face Sakura. "That gaki didn't try anything did he?" he asked angrily.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "No Touya, he didn't try anything, and he isn't a gaki... well he wasn't back then anyway." She quietly explained about the fight.  
  
"Did he do any damage?" Touya demanded immediately.  
  
"Just a broken nose... nothing I couldn't fix by magic." She answered quickly.  
  
"Just a broken – JUST A BROKEN NOSE!?!?!?" Touya stammered in indignant disbelief. "I'm going to kill the little bastard!" he shrieked.  
  
Sakura went pale. "Please don't Onni-chan, it isn't worth it. Oh, just do me a favour and don't mention this to Kero-chan ok? Arigatou." With that, Sakura went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"You okay Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. This sounded familiar. "Yes Kero-chan, I'm fine. Honestly." She replied. Kero frowned disbelievingly as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Master Li, dinner is ready. You too, Miss Li, Master Hiirragazawa." Wei called from downstairs. Meiling, being her usual happy self, came bounding down the stairs with a hyperactive yell, while Eriol and Syaoran followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
"Did you all have a good day?" Wei asked, noticing Syaoran's involuntary flinch as the words left his mouth. "Is everything alright master Syaoran?" he added.  
  
"Yes Wei," Syaoran answered. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Liar." Meiling retorted through a mouthful of food. "He hit one of the girls at school today. Broke her nose I heard."  
  
Syaoran stared at her in horror. He had actually broken her nose!? He had never meant to hit her in the first place, let alone do any lasting damage!  
  
"This is serious master Syaoran!" Wei exclaimed. "You should apologise to this young lady first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Huh." Syaoran muttered and stalked away, leaving his meal untouched. 'Way to rub it in Wei.' He thought to himself, 'As if I didn't feel guilty enough already.'  
  
He flopped down on his bed and lay there staring at the ceiling for at least half an hour, lost in his own thoughts until he heard a soft voice at his door. "Wei's right you know. You really ought to apologise to Kinomoto- san. What the hell came over you anyway?" Eriol was leaning in the doorway.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I know I should apologise. I probably will. But I doubt she'll accept it anyway... she's so stubborn! And as to your question... I don't know why I did it. My reflexes are too good, when she slapped me, I just... didn't think."  
  
"Well that was obvious Einstein." Meiling drawled as she dove onto the  
bed next to  
him.  
  
Syaoran scowled. "Can't you bloody knock?" he demanded.  
  
Meiling grinned cheekily. "Nope!" she said happily.  
  
Eriol groaned from the doorway as Syaoran flung a pillow at his  
cousin, who promptly threw it back and poked her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Syaoran sobered and asked; "Hey guys, do you ever get the feeling that we've met Kinomoto and her friend... what's her name again?"  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol sighed, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Yeah her. Anyways... wait a minute! Do you... like her?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"Erm... uh... yeah, kinda." Eriol stammered.  
  
Meiling grinned and Syaoran stared for a minute, then shrugged carelessly. "As I was saying, do you get the impression that we've met those two before?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do feel as though we've met them before. I also feel like we may've been friends with them too, as crazy as that sounds." Meiling answered.  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I think that they have something to do with the evil presence I've been sensing as well."  
  
"Yes, I've felt it too. You think they may be the cause of it all?" Syaoran asked, mildly interested. Eriol merely nodded sagely.  
  
At that moment, Meiling tried to stifle a yawn. "I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed. Night!" she called as she wandered towards her own room.  
  
"Night Mei!" the boys called in unison, using their nickname for the spritely teen. "Mei's got the right idea I think Syao-kun. I'm going to bed too." Eriol murmured his own goodnights and went to his own room, leaving Syaoran with a lot to think about.

"Oh CRAP!!!" Kiandra Fishers yelled, punching her fist into the wall, leaving a slight dent. She winced and blew lightly on her knuckles. "NOT what I needed! I haven't even started school yet and I'm causing trouble for the magical community! And what's more... I can't bloody undo it!!!" she screamed her frustration into her pillow.  
  
"Kian? Is everything okay?" her mother called from behind the door. "Please don't tell me you put another hole in your wall!" she sounded exasperated.  
  
"Sorry Mother! I'll fix it now!" she called back, getting up and focusing her energy into repairing the dent. Magic spilled from her fingers and the indentation disappeared, leaving the wall unmarked once more.  
  
"Thanks sweetie. I think you're Father wants to talk to you." Her mother replied before leaving her daughter to gather her thoughts.  
  
When she got to her Father's office, Kiandra paused, wondering if her father had gotten wind of her unintentional screw up. She nervously pushed the door open. "Yes Father?" she asked softly.  
  
"Kian, what have you been doing! Your magic is flying all over the city!!" Her Father reprimanded her. His features softened as he looked down at his only child. "Is it getting worse?"  
  
Kiandra nodded fearfully. "Aye, it's taking over me. I can't keep it at bay for much longer." Her father opened his arms and she threw herself into his embrace. "Oh Dad! I don't know what I did, and I can't undo it!" she cried.  
  
The thing you ought to know about Kiandra was the fact that she had an alter ego. At first, it had been easy to control, fight against, and defeat before it did too much damage. But lately, her evil side had been getting stronger, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. About six months ago, she had cast a spell and nothing had ever come of it. But that spell seemed to have, according to her Father's sources, appeared in Tomoeda, where she was currently living and due to start school the following day. If she could find out what was going on and the person who actually could lift the spell...  
  
"Shhhh Kian, it's alright." Her Father rocked her back and forth soothingly. "Now, here's my suggestion. Search out the person or persons this errant spell of yours affected, and subtly help them to undo it" Kian nodded tearfully. "Okay, lucky for you, it seems that the effected persons seem to hang around the school a lot, because the majority of your runaway power has gathered there." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Good luck honey."  
  
Kian left her Father's study with renewed determination and was definitely going to fix what she had caused.

"Everyone! We have a new English exchange student starting today. Pease welcome Kiandra Fishers to our class!" Sakura's homeroom teacher announced the following morning. Kian bounded into the room with startling energy. "Hey! Nice to meet you all!" she said brightly. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at her as she took a seat on the other side of Sakura, next to Eriol, whom she hadn't noticed yet. She swiftly focused her powers on the room as the two girls introduced themselves, and stifled a gasp as she sensed three major magical presences other than her own. From Sakura, who was watching her carefully, she knew that this was the legendary Mistress of the Clow Cards. And from the jumbled thoughts in the girl's mind, Kian knew instantly what her spell had done. It had erased her from the memory of three of the four friends that she loved the most. In particular, one Syaoran Li. Apart from the fact that she to was at risk of falling unde the spell, the way of undoing it, seemed fairly simple... or so she thought.  
  
Turning her attention to the other auras, she sensed doubt and confusion from Syaoran, but was jolted back to reality when she sensed an all to familiar aura seated right next to her. As her senses drifted back from their magical feast, she spun around and threw herself at the blue haired boy behind her, who grinned disarmingly at her and returned her hug. "ERIOL!!!! Oh my God it's great to see you!" she said delightedly.  
  
Eriol laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well if it isn't my gorgeous next door neighbour and best friend of all my fifteen years!" he replied, hugging her back. It was true; Eriol and Kian had been best friends all their lives. They had grown up together, lived next door to each other and had even gone to school together, up until the Hiiragazawas had moved to Japan a few months ago. It was true too, that Kian could only really be described as gorgeous. Although she wasn't your modern beauty, stick thin and catwalk looks. No, she was a classic beauty, with the grace and style of Audrey Hepburn, and the poise and dignity of Grace Kelly. She was a curvy blonde with a vivacious personality and a love of life and remarkable intelligence.  
  
She turned and shook hands with Syaoran and Meiling, her honey coloured hair swaying as she moved. She smiled mischievously when she saw Eriol glance repeatedly at Tomoyo. Eriol had never really liked any of the girls back home. Sure, he'd dated plenty of them, but he'd never actually liked any of them. But then again, who would?  
  
As they moved out to recess, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's arm. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you yesterday. I really didn't mean to." He said sincerely. "I heard I broke your nose, but it appears not. I'm glad I didn't hurt you too much. Please accept my apology." Sakura hesitated, but the look in his eyes was tormented, and she knew the old Syaoran was still in there somewhere. "Don't worry about it, oh and by the way, you did break my nose." She walked away and left him staring at her back, dumbfounded. How was this possible? She looked as perfect as always...  
  
Wait...Perfect? Where had that come from?

The end of chapter 2! Please review if you like it, and constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to be an author when I finish school and need all the help I can get!  
  
Chapter 3 hopefully won't be to far away because Ying Ying will destroy me if I don't give it to her in printed form next week at school sometime! Its good motivation!  
  
Until then, bye!


	3. Complications

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. in particular, Chihoko Okimi, who reviwed several times!!! Thankyou, and please say thankyou to your brother for reviewing my NGE fic, it means alot to me.

* * *

"Sakura must have magic!" Syaoran paced restlessly up and down his room. "There's no other explanation! How else could her nose look so...perfect, if I broke it?"

Eriol looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I can sense magic in her, but now I think that she's not the one we're looking for, her magic is too pure." She stopped suddenly, staring out the window, a small smile on his face. "Either that, or she's bluffing. But judging by the company she's keeping I highly doubt it."'

Syaoran joined is cousin at the window and saw Sakura and Tomoyo walking down the street with Kiandra, talking and laughing. "I don't get it."

Eriol sighed. "Because of who she is, it's hard for Kian to make friends with normal people. But Kian's very sensitive to magic, and those who sense it in her find a kindred spirit. But because of _what_ she is, even those of sorcerer's blood often desert her."

He suddenly grinned as Kian opened the front gate of the house next door. "C'mon." he said to Syaoran and began to race downstairs.

"So tell me, what _is_ Kiandra exactly?" Asked Syaoran. Eriol's face darkened. "For now, it's better you don't know... but you've given me an idea." He said grimly.

When they went out the front door, Eriol called loudly, "I can't believe it! I can't get rid of you can I?" he laughed delightedly.

Kian grinned cheerfully. "Speak for yourself. It's not easy living next door to you when there are mini explosions coming for your room at all hours of the night! What about the time you completely destroyed your room with fireballs. I believe a rogue one came through my window, would I be correct in saying?"

Syaoran looked disbelieving. "Him?!" he said, pointing at Eriol, "You must be kidding me! Are we talking about the same guy here?"

Eriol looked sheepish. "Heh, heh, heh. Yeah, I guess that _was_ me. Although I paid for that one later." He said ruefully.

Kian laughed wickedly. "You better believe it!" she smiled. "You two wanna come in?" she asked.

"I dunno..." Syaoran said doubtfully, casting a furtive glance at Sakura and Tomoyo from the corner of his eye. He still felt guilty about hitting Sakura the day before.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Eriol said brightly, he grabbed Syaoran by the arm and towed him around the fence boundary and into the Fisher's front yard. "And I want to talk to you." He added in an undertone to Kian.

Kian showed the group into the family room. "Eriol, why don't you help me get the drinks." She motioned him towards the kitchen.

Eriol closed the kitchen door behind them. "Okay Kian." He said quietly. "The reason Syaoran, Meiling and I moved here six months ago was to investigate an evil presence here in Tomoeda." Kian nodded grimy, she knew where this was going. "That evil presence wouldn't happen to be you would it?" he asked.

Again, Kian nodded. "Yeah, that was me." She sighed, "I have a rough idea of who it effected." She cast an involuntary glance at the door leading back to the living room.

"Sakura?" Eriol guessed.

Kian nodded. "Yes, in some way, but not directly... Oh!" she gasped suddenly, feeling sick to her stomach. She remembered Eriol telling her, about a year ago, how Syaoran was in love with the young Clow Mistress, and about his own meeting with her three years previously.

But then why was Syaoran acting as if he hardly knew her? And why was Eriol pretty much ignoring bot Sakura and, more to the point, Tomoyo, whom Kian knew that he had liked for quite some time.

"Eriol, do you remember telling me about your run-in with the Clow Mistress?" she asked urgently.

Eriol looked at her blankly. "Huh? I've never even _met_ the Clow Mistress Kia! Let alone had a run-in wither her!" he said, confused.

"Hmmm... I thought as much. Oh crap! _Oh crap_!!" she muttered, grabbing the tray with the drinks on it and swiftly leaving the kitchen. "Here you go!" she said brightly. "I'm just going to go upstairs... to my room to...Check... something out. Yeah, that's the one. Heh, heh, heh..." she added vaguely.

Kian was up the stairs before any of the others could get a word out. In her room, she pulled out an ancient spellbook she had inherited from her Grandmother. Flicking through the pages, she quickly found what she wanted... and it wasn't pretty.

"Oh...My...God..." she said, hardly able to breathe. "Dad!!!" she yelled, running into his office. Her father, who worked from home, was on the phone. "Yep, sure. Not a problem. All right mate, I'll talk to later." He said when he saw is daughter come bursting into his office.

"Let me guess, you worked out what you did, didn't you?" he asked. Kiandra nodded tearfully and began to explain what she had found out to her rather bemused father.

"So, let me get this straight, "he said slowly. "You think your other personality wants to defeat the Clow Mistress and take the cards?"

"Yep." Kian answered. "And she's doing it by making all Sakura's dearest friends and allies forget that they ever knew her. And eventually making her forget the cards herself."

"Hmmm. Typical of you really isn't it?" her father said with grim humour. "Never face anyone directly when you can win by being sneaky and underhanded."

Kian grinned wryly. "That's true, but if I can undo the spell before Sakura forgets, I'll have now choice but to face her directly. Either that, or get Miss Evil under control before she becomes too much stronger."

"That won't work Kia, it's too late. She's already too powerful." Her father shook his head.

Kian sighed. "Oh well, lucky for me, I know how to lift it now." She said glumly.

"That's the spirit!" her father said cheerfully as she left to return to her friends.

But when she closed the door behind her, Simon Fishers put his head in his hands. "This is either going to save her, or kill her." He said to himself. "And by God I hope it saves her.

* * *

"Okay, sorry about that!" Kian said with false cheerfulness as she sat down between Sakura and Syaoran, feeling that he tension between the two was almost crippling.

She noticed with a small grin that Tomoyo and Eriol were chatting away amiably. Both were blushing a little and Kian guessed that Eriol was rediscovering how much he and Tomoyo had in common. Apparently too, it seemed that Tomoyo had come to terms with their friends' memory loss far better than Sakura had and was using the opportunity to get reacquainted.

Sakura's phone suddenly rang. "Hello? What? They're here? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and then turned to her friend. "We gotta go Tomoyo-chan." She said. "Thankyou for the drinks, Kiandra-san."

"No problem." Kian replied. "But call me Kian or Kia-chan. I'd prefer it." She grabbed Eriol and whispered something in his ear that made him blush again.

"Ah...uh...erm, Tomoyo..." he stuttered nervously. "Will you go out with me?"

Tomoyo cast him a sad, wistful look. "No. I won't." she said softly and began to walk away. Sakura waved quickly and followed her.

When she caught up, Sakura looked at Tomoyo curiously. "Why did you say no Tomoyo-chan?" She asked. "You've liked Eriol since forever, why say no when he finally asks you out?"

"I like the old Eriol Sakura-chan, not this new one who always has a new girlfriend. I don't want to be the newest addition to his list." She answered.

"Maybe so," Sakura said. "But the old Eriol is still in there somewhere Tomoyo. You didn't see the devastated look on his face when you turned him down."

"If he really likes me Sakura, he'll prove it to me." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly, and then changed the subject. "Why are you in such a hurry to get home? Who called you?" she asked.

"Kero-chan." Sakura answered. "Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan arrived this afternoon. They're at my house."

When they arrived at Sakura's house, Nakuru opened the door. "Hi!" she said brightly, hugging both the girls tightly. "Suppi's upstairs with Kero-chan playing video games." She said.

"Typical." Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, why are you here?" she asked

"To work out why Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling don't remember any of us." Nakuru explained.

"Well, we don't have the answer to that yet, but here's something you might find interesting, an old friend of Eriol's started at our school yesterday." Tomoyo said.

"She's got really strong magical powers." Sakura added.

"Kia-chan's here?" Nakuru guessed. The other two nodded. "Ah, that explains a lot." She said. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, she began to explain. "About six months ago, did you sense an evil presence around?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I did a sweep of the area, but there was nothing unusual around."

"That evil presence was sensed by Suppi and myself the night before Eriol lost his memories of us." Nakuru said.

"I see... but what's this got to do with Kiandra?" Tomoyo asked.

"Kia-chan has a split personality." Nakuru answered. "She's Eriol's best friend, they've been inseparable since they were in Elementary School. But her dark side has been getting stronger every day." She continued

"Maybe she's finally gotten strong enough to take away Kia's control of her own body. At least long enough to cause a lot of damage. Before long, Kia will completely loose control, and when she does, my guess is she'll come after you. But if she can make you forget she won't have to. She'll be the owner of the Clow cards and you won't even know they exist. If not...she'll win by taking your allies, one by one." Nakuru finished.

Sakura's eyes glittered with determination. "I won't let that happen! I'll lift the spell and free Kian if I can!" she said.

The grim silence faded into gales of laughter when they heard a shout from Sakura's room.

"Yeah!!!! I beat you Suppi!! I kicked your furry little butt!!" Kero yelled.

"Oh shut up you stupid yellow furball!"

"What! Say that again! I dare ya!"

"Stupid – yellow – furball!" Came the insolent reply.

"What! You're asking for another beating!"

"Bring it on!"

Minutes later, the laughing trio heard an indignant scream.

"I can't believe it! You beat me! Why you little punk!"

"Kero,"

"What?"

"_Never_ call me Suppi."

* * *

I can't believe she turned me down!" Eriol said dejectedly. Syaoran patted his shoulder in sympathy, not really knowing what to say, as he had never been in the position of being rejected... yet.

"What's this?" Meiling asked delightedly, "Eriol-kun got rejected? Unbelievable! Who's the girl?"

"Sakura's friend Tomoyo." Syaoran answered. Eriol nodded glumly.

"Ah, well there's your answer." Meiling said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" both boys said in unison, Whaddaya mean?" Eriol demanded.

"Tomoyo's different to the girls you normally date." Meiling explained. "She wants the real thing, not a two week fling that adds her to your list. She's not the type of girl who'll date you just because she can."

Syaoran and Eriol stared at her. '_This coming from the girl who's not much better than us._' Syaoran thought to himself.

"How can I get her to date me?" Eriol asked. He'd never felt like this about any girl before. The only time he'd ever come close was a few years ago when he'd had a massive crush on Kiandra, not that she knew that of course.

"This may sound corny or sappy or whatever, but first, you need to sort out your own priorities. Are you willing to commit to her alone? How do you feel about her? Stuff like that." Meiling answered. "Secondly, you need to prove it to her."

"How do you know all this Mei?" Syaoran asked, slightly in awe of his cousin.

Meiling shrugged. "It's a girl thing I guess. It's what we all want, eventually."

Meiling had given Eriol a lot to think about. "Am I able to commit to Tomoyo-chan?" he asked himself as he closed his bedroom door and flopped on to his bed. He grinned when he realised he had unwittingly called her Tomoyo-chan. it felt so natural, to call her that.

He reflected back on the second question, how did he feel about her? He closed his eyes and pictured her. Her long dark hair and captivating violet eyes. Just thinking about her made his breath quicken and his heart race. This was so different to what he had felt for the other girls, which was nothing.

He slowly got to his feet and walked down the corridor to Meiling's door. When she answered his he whispered, "I think I love her."

Meiling nodded and smiled. "I know you do." She answered softly, mysteriously, like she knew something he didn't.

Eriol ran back to his room and opened his drawer. He took out a very long piece of paper. Meiling may have only been speaking metaphorically when she mentioned the list, but here it was, live and in person, for now. Silently thanking the Gods that he'd fireproofed his room (Things are known to spontaneously combust in his presence, causing a large rate of fire damage.) he conjured a small flame and torched the list, watching it burn until it was nothing but ashes.

And in that moment, the spell lifted, and he remembered.

* * *

But he soon discovered that Syaoran and Meiling did not. He came through the front entrance of the school about half an hour after Syaoran, and heard yelling. Apparently, Syaoran had pushed past Sakura in the crowded hallway, throwing her roughly against the lockers without even noticing. When he heard the crash, he turned and saw Sakura leaning against the lockers, holding her arm.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Here, let me help you." He said, offering her his hand.

"Stay away from me." Sakura snapped irritably. "You cause nothing but trouble."

"Excuse me!?" Syaoran spluttered indignantly. "I'm trying to apologise!" he yelled.

"Well don't!" Sakura yelled back. "This happens way too often, Syaoran Li! Sorry isn't good enough anymore!"

Eriol reached them before Tomoyo, who was approaching from the other direction. "C'mon Sakura, I'll take you to the nurse." He said, leading the furious girl away quickly. But instead of taking her to the nurse's office, he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Why are you so hard on him?" he asked her softly. "He still feels guilty about the other day."  
Sakura hung her head. "I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't tell me, tell him." Eriol said with a smile. "Here, let me fix that." He saw Sakura rub her arm and wince. He touched his magic to the injury and let it heal. "He really cares about you Sakura-chan." he murmured.

"No, he doesn't." Sakura replied sadly.

"But he did, and he will again." Eriol said with a wink and a nod when Sakura's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, then she laughed delightedly. "You remember!" he nodded again.

Sakura threw her arms around him in a huge hug, still laughing and he hugged her back, laughing too. "I missed you Sakura." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied. She let him go, and looked up into his blue eyes. "You have to tell Tomoyo." She told him. "She'll be so happy to have you back."

"Do you think she'd go out with me if I asked her again now?" Eriol asked hopefully.

Sakura looked doubtful. "I don't know. You've got to prove you care about her, even with your memories back, who's to say that you're the same guy she once knew, she wouldn't know if you've ever cared about her at all."

Eriol looked pained. "I love her." He whispered.

Sakura smiled. "I know. But don't tell me, tell her." She threw his line back at him. "Go find her, and tell her." She pushed him out of the room with a happy grin.

* * *

At recess, Eriol dragged a protesting Syaoran and a smiling Meiling towards Sakura, Tomoyo and the rest of their group; Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki, (the lone male of the group) who was being strangled, as always, by Chiharu, his girlfriend of six months. Kiandra was with them and she waved her best friend over.

"Hey y'all!" Meiling said hyperactively, feeling at home in the group.

'_without really realising why._' Though Eriol with a small smile.

"Hi!" everybody answered with a grin.

Eriol sat down beside Tomoyo and looked at Sakura, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. Very carefully, Eriol lifted Tomoyo's hair back and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she smiled happily. Eriol whispered something else and her face fell and she shook her head. She whispered back and the look of devastation was evident on Eriol's face.

Sakura went over to Syaoran and touched his shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at her, she spoke before he could open his mouth. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She said shortly.

He looked at her oddly. "Nah, it's my fault. I should've been more careful in the first place." He answered.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I was out of line. I'm really sorry." She replied stiffly, then left before he could say anything and sat back down next to Kiandra.

"So, how are you settling in?" Sakura asked her with a smile.

"Really well actually. Everyone's been really nice." Kian replied.

The conversation carried on light-heartedly for a few minutes, then Kiandra's body suddenly went rigid and her normally sapphire coloured eyes began to turn a fiery red.

Sakura had a rough idea that this is what Nakuru had been talking about; Kian's dark side was taking over. A soft "Uh-oh!" from Eriol swiftly confirming her suspicions.

"I will destroy you, Clow Mistress." She hissed, in a voice as cold as ice. "Then I alone shall wield the ultimate power of the Clow cards!"

Eriol ran to his best friend's side. "Fight it Kia! Fight it! You're better than this... better than her!" he murmured constantly into her ear. The others could see the internal struggle between good and evil raging inside her body, then she relaxed, and leaned heavily against Eriol.

"What was that?" Naoko demanded.

"Yeah! What was all that about?" Rika questioned.

"Maybe it was a..."

"Shut up Yamazaki!"

"Damn. Bad timing." Kiandra muttered. She lifted her hand. "Forget that you ever saw that." She ordered, and magic flowed from her fingers. Their friends froze for a moment than looked at each other blankly.

"Well, I'm glad you like coming to school here." Chiharu said cheerfully.

The bell went and the three girls and Yamazaki got to their feet and wandered to their next class. Those with magical knowledge stayed to help Kian to her feet and make sure she was okay. "I'm so sorry Sakura, but I can't help it." She whispered tearfully.

"It's okay. We'll do what we can to help you. We_ will_ free you." Sakura answered her grimly.

Kiandra gripped her arm in thanks. "It's more than I can hope for." She replied sadly. "I have lived with this curse all my life." With a small smile, she began to walk shakily to class.

"Thanks for your help Sakura-chan." Eriol said. "Now I'll have to find those incorrigible guardians of mine." He sighed. "What a pain."

That made Sakura laugh. "Maybe I can help you there." She said.

* * *

The end of another chapter! please review if you like it. i do accept constructive criticism.


End file.
